trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hexylen'Trxwzilop'Srock
|Name=Hexylen'Trxwzilop'Srock |Alias/Spitzname=Srock |Darsteller= |Spezies=Shezzaraner |Geschlecht= |Größe=2,10 Meter |Dienstnummer= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Assimilation= |Tod= |Heimat=Shezzaran V |Familie= |Beruf=Kommandooffizier |Organisation=Sternenflotte |Position=Raumschiffkommandant |Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten=USS ARCHER / NCC-74659 |Dienstgrad=Captain |Einheit=5.Task-Force |Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinte Föderation der Planeten |Insignia= }} Karriere: 2258: Mit Erreichen seines Erwachsenenstatus (5 Jahre) beginnt Srock an der Wissensenklave von Shezzaran Anthropologie, galaktische Geschichte, Soziologie, Exosoziologie und Exopsychologie zu studieren. 2264: Srock schließt wie jeder seiner Lerneinheit mit Bestnoten ab und erhält in allen studierten Fächern den Titel Meister der Wissenschaften. Was einem Doktortitel gleichkommt. Er entscheidet sich gegen die theoretische Forschung und heuert auf einem shezzaranischen Forschungskreuzer an, um Feldforschung zu betreiben. Zusammen mit der “Xenthrath” besucht er viele Reservatskolonien, welche seit Jahrhunderten von seinem Volk unterhalten werden, um dort Aliens in ihrem Lebenraum zu studieren und sie vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Unter anderem fliegt die Xenthrath auch den Reservatsplaneten Praetoria an und stellt fest, dass sich das dort angesiedelte Volk bereits weiterentwickelt hat und Warpschiffe baut. Das Forschungskommitee von Shezzaran entscheidet, die fremden Wesen gewähren zu lassen, um zu sehen, wie sie sich weiter entwickeln. Srock wird Zeuge, wie diese “Menschen”, wie sie sich selbst nennen, in rasender Geschwindigkeit lernen und neue Technologien entwickeln. Fasziniert von diesem Volk bittet er, sie weiter erforschen zu dürfen, wird aber daran gehindert, da die Greyschiffe nur alle 50 Jahre nach dem Rechten sehen sollen und ansonsten die angesiedelten Völker unbehelligt lassen. Enttäuscht muss er leider abreisen und verspricht sich, eines Tages zurückzukehren. 2280: Srock, inzwischen Großmeister der Wissenschaften, befehligt nun sein eigenes Anthropoligisches Team und ein kleines Forschungsschiff, die “Xanthyrp”. 2282: Die Xanthyrp stößt auf ein Erdenschiff. Aus der umfangreichen Datenbank der Grey erfährt Srock, dass die Grey schon einmal Kontakt mit dem Planeten Erde hatten und man einige Individuen vom Planeten entfernt hat, um deren Kulturen auf anderen Planeten anzusiedeln, um sie zu erforschen und zu erhalten. Er muss feststellen, dass das Forschungskommitee vor einigen Hundert Jahren ein Schiff geschickt hatte, das allerdings im Erdenjahr 1908 in Tunguska - Sibirien abgestürzt ist und die Besatzung verschwunden war. Daraufhin entschied das Kommitee, den Planeten nie wieder anzufliegen, da man vermutete, dass die beiden Besatzungsmitglieder von den Menschen gefoltert und getötet worden waren. Srock hat diesbezüglich den Befehl, jeden Kontakt zu vermeiden. Was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Der Tarnschirm und der Antrieb seines Schiffes fallen aus. Erstaunt darüber, dass ihm die Menschen helfen wollen, widersetzt er sich all seinen Befehlen und stellt den ersten Kontakt her. Sein Team und er werden freundlich behandelt und man hilft ihnen bei den Reparaturen. Auch wenn die Grey den Menschen vage bekannt vorkommen, tun sie dies mit einem Schulterzucken ab und schieben es auf einen Zufall. Zum Dank für die Hilfe läd Srock die Menschen zu einer gemeinsamen Kennenlernkonferenz nach Shezzaran V ein, um dem Forschungskommitee, welches auch die Regierungsgewalt hat, die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Meinung über die Menschen zu revidieren, denn er erkannte sofort die Verwandtschaft zwischen den Praetorianern und den Menschen. Nun weiß er auch, von welchem Planeten die Praetorianer ursprünglich stammen. Von der Erde. Man vereinbart, die Konferenz in einem Jahr auf Shezzaran abzuhalten und trennt sich in aller Freundschaft. Zuhause angekommen hat es Srock sehr schwer, seine Regierung davon zu überzeugen, dass die Menschen nicht mehr die Barbaren sind, für die man sie gehalten hatte. Nach langen Verhandlungen und Beweisvorlagen, gelingt es ihm das Kommitee davon zu überzeugen, dass die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten nach den selben Idealen strebt, wie die Grey und man sich aneinander annähern sollte. Das Kommitee stimmt dieser Logik nach langen telepathischen Debatten zu und schickt an die Föderation eine offizielle Einladung, um Srocks Einladung zu legitimieren. Man entscheidet allerdings, bei den Verhandlungen die Reservate zu verschweigen und beginnt, diese zu tarnen. Da man befürchtet, dass dies die Menschen als Verbrechen ansehen und dies als Grund für eine militärische Auseinandersetzung angeben würden. Alle Planeten auf denen menschliche Kulturen angesiedelt wurden, werden auf Beschluss des Kommitees in künstlichen Mutara Klasse Nebeln eingehüllt, um die Föderationsschiffe fernzuhalten. 2283: Ein Jahr nach dem Treffen findet in der Tat diese Konferenz statt. Die Föderation schickt die Botschafter Sarek für Vulkan und Botschafter Benjamin Garfield für die Erde zu den Verhandlungen. Man kommt, während die Grey so tun, als wäre dies ihr erster Kontakt mit den Menschen, überein viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben und beginnt mit ersten, regelmäßigen diplomatischen Treffen. Srock wird für diese Treffen zum Verbindungsoffizier ernannt. 2290: Sieben Jahre später schließen die Föderation und die Grey einen Freundschaftsvertrag ab, der den gegenseitigen Handel erlaubt. Srock war maßgeblich an der Ausarbeitung der Verträge beteiligt. Im selben Jahr stellen die Grey einen Aufnahmeantrag an die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten. 2310: Die Grey schließen sich der Föderation an und Srock sieht zum ersten Mal die Erde. Er findet den Planeten so faszinierend, dass er bittet bleiben und als Attache des shezzaranischen Botschafters dienen zu dürfen. Seinem Antrag wird stattgegeben. 2350: Nach 40 Jahren im diplomatischen Dienst für sein Volk, sehnt sich Srock nach neuen Aufgaben und verlässt sowohl den Forschungszirkel von Shezzaran, als auch den diplomatischen Kreis. Er schreibt sich an der Sternenflottenakademie ein und belegt die Fächer Exoarchäologie, Exobiologie, Diplomatie, interstellares Recht, Kommandobefähigung und Föderationsgeschichte- und Ehik. 2354: Srock schließt nach der vollen Laufzeit seines Studiums die Akademie der Sternenflotte, auch diesmal, mit Bestnoten ab und wird unter Anrechnung seiner Grey Titel und Qualifikationen als Lieutenant J.G auf die U.S.S. Al-Batani unter Captain Owen Paris als Leiter der anthropologischen Abteilung unter der Leitung der Wissenschaftschefin Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Janeway versetzt. 2356: Beförderung zum Lieutenant und Ernennung zum Wissenschaftsoffzier, als Janeway den Posten des Ersten Offiziers übernimmt. 2360: Beförderung zum Lieutenant Commander. 2365: Beförderung zum Commander. 2371: Als Kathryn Janeway die Al-Batani, welche bereits unter einem neuen Captain fliegt, verlässt, um das Kommando über die U.S.S. Voyager anzutreten wird Srock daraufhin zum Commander befördert und zum Ersten Offizier ernannt. Er wechselt in die Kommandoabteilung. 2373: Als der Dominionkrieg ausbricht, wird die Al-Batani, ein Schiff der Excelsior Klasse, in die 5. Flotte unter Admiral Belar eingegliedert und hilft bei der Verteidigung von Argelio VII, der Rückeroberung von Betazed und an vielen weiteren Schlachten. In dieser Zeit lernt Srock sehr viel über sich. Obwohl die Grey von Natur aus pazifistisch sind und den Kampf jederzeit versuchen zu vermeiden, erkennt er sein taktisches Geschick und seinen unbedingten Willen, zu überleben. Was ihn zu wahren Geniestreichen in der Kriegsführung treibt. Captain Alvarez von der Al-Batani verlässt sich voll auf sein Urteil und tut gut daran auf ihn zu hören. 2375: Als der Dominionkrieg mit dem Sieg der Sternenflotte über das Dominion endet, kehrt Srock auf die Erde zurück, um an der Akademie zu lehren. Er empfindet diese Aufgabe nach den Jahren des Leids als heilsam und lohnend. 2376: Beförderung zum Captain und Ernennung zum Kommandanten der U.S.S. Archer, einem Schiff der Intrepid Klasse. Auf Anforderung von Fleetadmiral Belar, wird die Archer in die 5. Taskforce eingegliedert und hilft beim Wiederaufbau von Cardassia. Obwohl die Archer kein Kampfschiff ist, sieht Belar in ihr und vorallem ihrem Captain ein großes Potenzial für die Taskforce. Srock sieht dies zwar anders, da er sich eher als Forscher sieht, aber als Belar ihm versichert, dass die Archer im cardassianischen Raum eher als Forschungsschiff eingesetzt werden soll, ergreift er die Gelegenheit, diesen doch noch weitgehend unerforschten Raumbereich zu erforschen. 2380: Die Archer und somit auch Srock nehmen an der Schlacht um Cardassia und Unity One teil. Das Schiff wird schwer beschädigt und wird zur Reparatur in die Werft gebracht. Srock erkennt, dass die Sternenflotte auch mit der Taskforce einen schlechten Stand gegen die Allianz haben wird und kehrt zu einem Kurzbesuch nach Shezzaran zurück, um das Forschungskommitee davon zu überzeugen, die Sternenflotte von der Existenz der Praetorianer zu unterrichten, damit diese Verhandlungen über eine Allianz eröffnen können. Die Praetorianer hatten sich seit ihrer Warpentwicklung 20% der Planeten in ihrem Nebel angeeignet und wären ein wertvoller Verbündeter. Das Kommitee lehnt jedoch ab. Shrock kehrt enttäuscht nach Unity One zurück. 2381: Srock erhält das Kommando über sein Schiff zurück und beginnt, mit einer 1 Jahresmission, um den cardassianischen Raum weiter zu erforschen. Insgeheim überlegt er, Belar von seinem Wissen über die Praetorianer in Kenntnis zu setzen - zögert aber noch. Hobbies: * Archäologie Charakter: Srock ist Telepath er verfügt über keine Stimmbänder. Kann allerdings hören und seine Gedanken in jeden Geist projezieren. Man vermutet, dass die Grey mächtigere Telepathen als die Vulkanier und die Betazoiden seien. Was sich schon dadurch beweist, dass sie auch zu telekinetischen Fähigkeiten neigen. Gibt er einen Befehl, hört es der “angesprochene” in seinem Kopf. Ist er allerdings gezwungen, über Subraum oder einfach nur über das Interkom zu kommunizieren muss er sich stark konzentrieren. Aus diesem Grund baute er sich im Jahre 2366 einen Stimmmodulator, den er in seinen Kommunikator eingebaut hat. Dies erlaubt ihm, seine Stimme auch verbal zu übertragen. Srock ist erfindungsreich, hochintelligent und besitzt eine Vielzahl an wissenschaftlichen Interessensgebieten. Er gilt als Experte der Anthropologie und verfasst regelmäßg wissenschaftliche Berichte, die von den klügsten Köpfen der Föderation stets mit Staunen gelesen und kommentiert werden. Srock trägt wie alle Grey eine schwere Last mit sich herum, was man ihm auch ansieht. Obwohl er am liebsten alles sagen würde, trägt er den Entscheidungen des Forschungskommitees Rechnung und schweigt. Er ist ruhig und redet nur wenn er muss. Er bevorzugt nach wie vor die telepathische Kommunikationsform, vor der verbalen. Seinen Dienst versieht er mit großer Hingabe. Freundschaften bedeuten ihm nicht viel, aber er zählt Vizeadmiral Janeway und Captain Alvarez zu seinen engsten Freunden. Auf Unity One diskutiert er sehr gerne mit der Wissenschaftsoffizierin Sidney Barnett und unterhält eine ebenso erquickende Beziehung zu Dr. McNamara. Auch mit Admiral Belar baut sich langsam ein Vetrauens- und Freundschaftsverhältnis auf, was beide allerdings lieber auf der beruflichen Ebene belassen. Mit Fleetcaptain O'Connor verbindet ihn die Liebe zur Geschichte und der Archäologie und so sieht man die beiden in manchen dienstfreien Nächten an einem Tisch im “Pioneers Inn” sitzen und diskutieren. Die Grey essen nicht, trinken nicht und schlafen nicht. Ihr Mund dient nur zur Fortpflanzung. Sie sind sowohl männlich als auch weiblich und sehen alle gleich aus. Sind aber von ihrem Wesen her genauso unterschiedlich wie die Menschen. Srock ist kein Krieger, er ist Forscher, dennoch fühlt er sich in der Taskforce nicht fehl am Platz, denn obwohl in der Taskforce die taktischen Aufgaben überwiegen, ist sie auch der perfekte Ort, um athropologische Forschungen zu betreiben. Sein Schlafzimmer auf der Raumstation hat er kurzerhand in ein kleines Forschungslabor umgewandelt. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem seine Neugier nicht herausgefordert wird. END OF FILE Kategorie:STAR TREK - UNITY ONE Kategorie:Shezzaraner